El Chico Del Corazón Perdido
by Dalian Ushio Senomiya
Summary: Después de que Dino desapareciera un día sin dejar rastro, Hibari -su novio- decide ir a buscarlo. Basado en la canción "Runaway boy and lost girl" de vocaloid. •D18•


Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano.

"Runaway boy and lost girl" es propiedad de CosMo-P

esta pequeña historia esta basada en esta canción y video cantado por gumi de vocaloid, ke me gusta mucho y por eso lo adapte al yaoi XD

este es el video de la canción: watch?v=2ghk1O6IktQ

este fic ya lo subi antes en amor yaoi, asi ke también lo pueden encontrar allí.

* * *

Por cada paso que daba su determinación se hacía más grande, pero también su vacío. No entendía por qué él había desaparecido. ¿Es que acaso ya no le importaba ni lo necesitaba?, o quizás incluso se habría hartado por fin de su carácter difícil, dejándole simplemente, sin explicación alguna...

Cesó su caminar, dubitativo fijando su vista en el asfalto bajo sus pies. El desasosiego de sus pensamientos combinaba con el bullicio urbano, interminable a su alrededor, tanto como su inseparable soledad.

Llevaba días sin fin buscándole, ignorando lo irracional que esto podría parecerle a cualquiera, ¿Eso que importancia tendría para él?, ninguna. Lo que pudiesen pensar los demás le daba exactamente igual y en nada le ayudaría en su propósito, así como esas traicioneras dudas que reptaban por el interior de su mente. Las echó a volar a todas ellas, sólo lo entristecerían y le pondrían de peor humor que el actual.

Pero, en el caso de que Cavallone efectivamente lo hubiese abandonado a propósito y conciencia, tan cobardemente, ya lo mordería hasta la muerte cuando lo encontrara, en su momento. Preocuparse antes por ello sería una perdida de moral y tiempo.

Resuelto nuevamente, levantó la vista, otra vez seguro y motivado.

Echó a andar de nuevo, sin más demora. El cálido sol de medio día le acariciaba indulgentemente la piel, infundándole algo más de confianza mientras se movía entre la detestable multitud.

Últimamente desde que inició su búsqueda, visitaba el centro de la ciudad prácticamente a diario, cosa que antes no solía hacer tan a menudo debido al gentío habitual, sobretodo a esas horas. Y si no fuera por él, ni eso haría.

Era su culpa por no contestar su llamadas ni mensajes, por no regresar a casa. Sí hasta hace no mucho se veían casi a diario, tanto que hasta había llegado a extrañar pasar tiempo a solas, y sin embargo ahora todo era tan diferente.

La última vez que lo vio habían quedado de encontrarse también al día siguiente, o más bien el rubio le insistió en que así fuese hasta que finalmente cedió a su capricho. En un principio era renuente a ello porque tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela, algo que Dino parecía nunca comprender.

-Vamos, no seas así. Tienes que aprender a divertirte un poco más. -Le había dicho sonriéndole, y tomando su mano lo atrajo hacia sí. -Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo.

Lo había besado entonces, y eso lo hizo caer por fin. Aún lo recordaba con suma claridad, cómo si en lugar de semanas sólo hubiesen transcurrido unas cuántas horas.

-P-por esta vez creo que puedo hacer algo ...-Fué su respuesta, con mala cara. -Pero la próxima vez tendrás que esperar hasta que esté desocupado.

-Esta bien.

Esa había sido su última conversación. Jamás se vieron al día siguiente.

Para Hibari, de ahí en adelante el recuerdo se tornaba confuso y desdibujado. Era extraño, pero no recordaba bien del todo lo sucedido al día siguiente, sólo que al parecer Dino le había llamado cancelando la cita en el último momento sin darle mayor explicación, cosa que aunque debía de haberle molestado, no podía estár seguro de que lo haberlo estado.

Cuando rememoraba aquello, tenía la fuerte sensación de que olvidaba o pasaba por alto algo importante y trascendental, pero no conseguía dilucidar de que se trataba con exactitud. De igual modo, prefería no abrumarse más de la cuenta por ello. Ahora sólo quería pensar y concentrarse en encontrarlo. Nada podía ser de superior importancia que eso.

A la vuelta de la siguiente esquina, divisó a lo lejos lo que creyó que era la silueta de su desaparecido amante. El impulso de correr hacia él se hizo inevitablemente presente, aún yendo en contra de su habitual forma de ser y de actuar. Casi pudo sentir el eco de la felicidad arrebatada brotar desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Tan cerca, ya sólo un poco más y todo volvería a ser cómo antes fué, y dejaría entonces de sentirse perdido y abatido...

Eso si no hubiera estado esquivocado.

No era él. Esta vez tampoco era él. Cuando aquel individuo se volteó descuidadamente, antes de que la alondra llegase hasta él, pudo verlo de frente y darse cuenta de que no era Dino, de hecho ni siquiera llegaba a parecersele tanto. Sólo era alguien más, un desconocido cualquiera.

Fué cómo un golpe sordo para Kyoya, que por ilusionarse en vano, sentía cómo si se desmoronase por un instante. Muriendo y al momento siguiente siendo traído de vuelta a la vida, acosta de otra herida lacerante y una conmoción.

Era estúpido, tan estúpido el reaccionar así por algo como eso; sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, además de un rastro amargo de lástima que optó por ignorar. De pronto un inmenso mar de tristeza y enojo lo arrastraba arbitrariamente a sus profundidades, sin embargo no opuso resistencia a su fuerza. Dejó que le llevara, allí a la oscura hondura de ese desolado abismo ilusorio, mientras echaba a correr hacia un pequeño callejón lejos de la luz solar y de la presencia y vista de otros.

Apoyó su espalda contra el muro de ladrillo y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas y contra estas dio rienda suelta al llanto que le ahogaba la respiración, refugiándose en la propia desdicha.

Lo extrañaba más de lo que nunca imaginó que podría llegar a hacer, aunque eso no disminuía su enfado para con él rubio por huir y dejarlo atrás. De hecho, si lo viese en ese preciso momento, lo golpearía antes que nada y también le reclamaría, aunque claro, eso sólo era una muestra de su amor. Por eso se preocupaba tanto y había emprendido esa búsqueda desesperada. Todo en lo que podía soñar y anhelar era en volverlo a ver pronto, únicamente con eso podría dejar de sufrir y de estar tan desorientado, cómo era que se encontraba ahora sin su compañía.

-¿En dónde se supone que estás?, ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte?

Se quedó allí por un buen rato, sollozando por su amor extraviado y por si mismo, en ese lugar recóndito. A lo lejos le pareció oír una delicada y bella melodía de piano, que casi lo hizo dormir.

·¤·:.::·.·::.:·¤·

Su exhaustiva búsqueda continúo luego al día siguiente, y al siguiente, por más de un mes. Salía por las mañanas y visitaba en su trayecto los lugares que él antes frecuentó, así como su departamento; obteniendo siempre la misma silenciosa respuesta negativa.

De nada le serviría tampoco preguntarle a alguien, nadie sabía nada o no querían decirle, aunque no le importaba. No necesitaba ayuda alguna. Su fé de hallarle no se desvanecía, sin importar lo mal que se sintiese, confundido y dolido, pero también cansado. Nunca se detenía y sólo se iba a casa cuando la noche ya bien entrada, y algunas veces ni siquiera así, sino que iba al departamento de Dino y se acurrucaba contra su puerta, como un gato desamparado y abandonado.

Incluso hacían ya bastantes días que no asistía a la escuela, cosa que antes hubiese sido impensable para él, ya que tanto le gustaba y cariño sincero le profesaba. Simplemente toda su existencia se veía abarcada en aquella autoimpuesta tarea, que era ya lo único que podía hacer, porque de lo contrario correría peligro de deprimirse y eso sería todavía peor además de poco productivo.

Algunas veces sentía miedo de llegar a olvidar algunos detalles con el inexorable paso del tiempo, cosas tales como la calidez de un abrazo o sus besos, junto con las palabras de amor que antes recibió.

Podría decirse que eso le asustaba más que el no encontrarle, dado que aún estaba seguro de que finalmente lo hallaría, a él y a esa parte de sí mismo que se extravió junto con el rubio. Entonces dejaría de sentirse incompleto y perdido, en medio de esa ciudad a la que un día tanto quizo, pero que ahora parecía tan ajena e indolente a sus penas y conflictos internos. Ya no encajaba en ella, se había convertido en un extraño, cómo lo eran para él las cientos de personas con que día a día se cruzaba en las calles durante su eterna travesía. Por eso también ansiaba tanto reencontrarse con Dino, así al fin volvería a casa y ya no estaría solo.

Se aferraría por mientras a sus recuerdos pues, era todo lo que le quedaba, y no se permitiría olvidar como había hecho sin darse cuenta con respecto a ese último día que recibió noticias suyas, de la cual continuaba sin recordar casi nada.

Cuando todo esto terminara ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso y más cosas, cuando todo regresase a la antigua normalidad y su mundo volviese a girar nuevamente, sin andar más contra la corriente.

Y solamente entonces podría descansar.

·¤·::.:·.·:.::·¤·

Recorrió cada rincón de Namimori, sin importar que el clima se volviera frío al comienzo del invierno o si llovía. Le era irrelevante. Visitó así lugares en los que antes nunca había estado, y también otros bien conocidos para él y que guardaban algunos de sus recuerdos; tales cómo el parque en dónde este se le declaró y aceptó darle una oportunidad y salir con él, la pequeña calle contigua a la escuela dónde le robó el primer beso, y el anfiteatro abandonado desde dónde en las noches se podía contemplar las estrellas, y al que en más de alguna vez se escaparon. La sobrecogedora nostalgia le oprimía el corazón, a cada día que pasaba se sentía más lejos de su propósito y fin, le era cómo deambular en circulos en completa oscuridad. Se preguntaba si Dino en dónde quiera que estuviese, pensaría en él; si lo extrañaría aunque fuera un poco de lo que él lo extrañaba y deseaba verle. Esperaba que así fuera, eso quería creer. No quería olvidarlo ni ser olvidado, no. Eso no podía pasar, si no por nada el rubio le dijo incontables veces que lo amaba, y eso no podía ser en vano. No creería lo contrario a no ser que el mismo se lo dijera frente a frente.

Y encontraba en esto otra valiosa razón para buscarlo, solamente él podría aclarar sus dudas, dudas que antes nunca espero tener y convertirse en presa de ellas en ciertas ocasiones. Antes su orgullo y confianza en sí mismo lo hubiesen prevenido y evitado, pero ahora ...ya ni eso podía aliviarle. Su orgullo fué subyugado por el desconcierto y la incertidumbre, y en cuanto a su vieja confianza, esta fué diluyéndose con el lento transcurrir del tiempo, casi hasta desaparecer por completo.

Siendo así, ya no sabía quién estaba más lejos, si Cavallone, o él mismo...

·¤·:.::·.·::.:·¤·

-Tch, maldita sea ...-Despotricó pateando un bote de basura, que estaba al pasar en una esquina. -Malditos herbívoros.

Estaba de pésimo humor, muchísimo peor que de costumbre. Todo se debía a algo ocurrido ese mismo día durante la mañana que logró sacarle de sus casillas, con suma facilidad.

Esa mañana se había pasado por la escuela después de tanto tiempo, agotado de su actual rutina de diaria búsqueda infructuosa; con la idea de descansar un poco, ya que creía que allí se sentiría mejor que en casa. Aunque también porque extrañaba ir, casi tanto como a su vida normal.

Y todo habría estado bien, si no se hubiese encontrado por casualidad con un par de conocidos, que se atrevieron a meterse en dónde no les correspondía y decir lo que no debían.

Se enfrascó en una pelea, cómo era de esperar, y no estuvo satisfecho hasta darles una paliza. Entonces su cólera en parte fué aplacada y se largó de allí, aunque sintiéndose algo confundido e intrigado con sus palabras.

¿Qué trataron de decirle con que lo dejara estar y no evadiera más la realidad?, eso era absurdo. Era perfectamente consciente de su situación y de su entorno, por eso mismo su resolución no flaqueaba ni caía en una burda obsesión.

Esa gente no sabía nada, ni tenían derecho alguno a decir que Dino no regresaría. Eso no era más que una mezquina falacia, que luchaba ahora por erradicar de su mente, antes de que se afianzara y echara ahí raíces a su haber.

No iba a echarse a morir por algo así, le irritaba hasta la médula, sí, pero no dejaría que le afectara más de la cuenta. Un sinsentido como ese no le perturbaría en demasía. Al cabo de un rato se olvidaría de ello y retomaría su tarea.

Suspiró pesadamente y secó una solitaria lágrima rastrera de su ojo derecho ojeroso. Se decidió a caminar de nuevo, ya más tranquilo, antes de que la preocupación volviera junto con la angustia. Las dejaría allí, atrás, aunque fuese sólo momentánea y fugazmente.

·¤·:..::·.·::.:·¤·

Hacía algo de frío y el sol gélido de estación invernal comenzaba ya a hundirse en el horizonte. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos perdidos en la lejanía. Ese día tampoco había tenido suerte. Otro más, lento y sin novedad, con la única diferencia que en aquel se cumplían ya tres meses desde la última vez vio a Dino. Qué extraño, para Hibari era cómo si esos tres meses se hubieran triplicado, siempre vacíos e impregnados de melancolía y fatalidad.

Por primera vez, sus fuerzas menguaban. De pronto se sentía abatido e inerme, extenuado y casi estúpido también por continuar de ese modo. No importaba cuánto le buscara, cuánto le esperara durante las noches o cuánto le llamara por teléfono, el silencio siempre era igual. Absoluto y avasallador; lo absorbía y tragaba todo, incluso a él mismo, y dejaba sólo al dolor. Siempre el mismo dolor, agudo e inacabable, casi infinito, cómo una herida que permanece en carne viva sin nunca llegar a sanar.

Pestañeó y su vista se aclaró. Se sorprendió un poco. Se había alejado bastante en su caminata desinteresada; se hallaba deambulando por el otro extremo de la ciudad, cerca del límite de esta. El ruido y ajetreo había quedado atrás hacía ya mucho, esa sensación le dio. Hasta ese preciso momento había estado demasiado ensímismado en sus pensamientos cómo para notar por dónde iba.

Cerca de ahí se ubicaba el cruce de ferrocarril. A la distancia escuchaba el sonido de un tren en marcha.

Las calles estaban desoladas, tal vez por el frío que comenzaba a intensificar su yugo, quizás no. Estaba todo en calma, incluso el viento que hasta hace poco jugaba con sus oscuros cabellos había cesado de repente. Le pareció como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese puesto a dormir o si hubiese llegado al último extremo del mundo. Esa tonta idea casi le hizo sonreír. Pero estaba bien. La paz como aquella no podía provocarle aversión alguna y era algo difícil y escaso de encontrar. En otros tiempos, posiblemente se hubiera tendido en el césped a dormir, disfrutando de lo que quedaba de ese día que pronto acabaría por morir; pero en sus actuales circunstancias, solamente continúo caminando con paso lento, sin apuro. Últimamente se sentía mejor cuando estaba en movimiento, más que estando quieto. Le ayudaba a calmarse y a frenar su sentimiento de impotencia.

Anduvo sin prestar mucha atención a sus pasos hasta el cruce de tren.

Miró hacia su izquierda descuidadamente y sus ojos se fijaron sin querer en un punto en el que no había reparado hasta ahora. Alzó las cejas un segundo y se detuvo, mirando fijo hacia la esquina de la calle de en frente y a su izquierda, cruzando la línea del tren.

Allá se alzaba una iglesia no muy grande, en dónde habían reunidas varias personas afuera vestidas de negro luto. Un velorio o un funeral.

No era de su incumbencia y nada tenía que ver con él, pero sin embargo no pudo desviar la vista de allí, mientras sentía que algo en lo más profundo de su ser reaccionaba y despertaba ante la fútil imagen.

Los fragmentos de reminiscencias, e imágenes perdidas se unieron como formando un rompecabezas o restaurando una fotografía rota, esparciéndose y propagándose por su mente a gran velocidad. Sus orbes azul plata se abrieron con asombro. Su boca también lo hizo, pero no fué capaz de pronunciar palabras, así que se volvió a cerrar. Sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se tambaleaba. Cayó al pavimento sobre sus rodillas, pasmado. No oía nada más que un desagradable zumbido, que le turbaba la razón.

Sus recuerdos antes extraviados, redujeron a cenizas su delusión y le mostraron la verdad. Una que no podía creer ni enfrentar, terrible y dolorosa.

Nunca hubo esperanza alguna de encontrar a su amante, jamás existió tal.

Lo que había olvidado inconscientemente, no era otra cosa sino su muerte, y que en realidad aquel día, el rubio no canceló su cita. Por el contrario, habían pasado la tarde juntos. Veía eso ahora con suma lucidez, pasaba como una película delante de sus ojos. Veía su sonrisa, sentía su tacto, y todo estaba bien, todo parecía perfecto, si tan sólo todo hubies continuado así ...

Todo cambió para siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, durante esa noche.

Pasó cuando iban ya de vuelta a casa. No era muy tarde, no pasarían de las diez de la noche y no hacía nada de frío. Iban en su auto; Kyoya recordaba haber estado mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla, cansado y semidormido, cuando tuvo lugar la tragedia.

No supo cómo, pero les chocaron intempestivamente y se estrellaron contra un árbol. Milagrosamente, el pelinegro resultó sólo con algunos resguños y una contusión. Pero su novio no había tenido la misma suerte.

Lo veía también, sin moverse, con gotas escarlatas brotando de su cabeza y cayendo por su rostro, ensuciando sus claros cabellos.

Él nunca despertó, sin importar cuánto le hablo y sollozó a su lado. Ya no estaba allí. Pero no quizo creerlo y lo negó con todo su corazón. Siguió rehusándose a aceptar aquello también los siguientes días, hasta que finalmente lo olvidó todo, enterrándolo en el último rincón de su memoria, junto a su dolor. Sino, no lo habría soportado.

-No... no puede ser. -Dijo casi sin voz. -No puedes estár muerto.

Aunque supo al instante que era inútil seguir negándolo. Ya no podía huir, ni tenía sentido hacerlo.

Su desesperado e irracional deseo de buscarlo había nacido de su propio extravío, pero acababa de encontrarse a sí mismo. Y también a Dino, por fin. Su búsqueda solitaría terminaba allí, de una forma muy diferente de la que tanto añoró, pero finalizaba de todas formas.

"Te amo, Kyoya." -Le escuchó en su mente, proveniente de sus recuerdos y las lágrimas que decendían de sus ojos se detuvieron.

Levantó la cabeza y se enderezó, aún arrodillado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente unas cuántas veces.

_"Quiero estár donde tu estás."_

Cuando lentamente abrió sus platinos ojos, para enfrentarse otra vez al mundo y a la realidad que antes olvidó, todo el dolor y peso de su alma desapareció. El suplicio que había permanecido oculto allí a pesar de no poder recordar, fué liberado y desprendido, desvaneciéndose y dejando pequeñas luces rutilantes tras de sí; que se elevaron y mezclaron hasta desaparecer también, en la infinidad del cielo crepúscular.

_"Me volví el horrible niño perdido que busca por el vertiginoso tú._

_Dos destellos brillantes, iluminaron todo, de repente hay lágrimas de alivio._

_Me volví el horrible niño perdido que busca por el vertiginoso tú."_

Se puso de pie, ya más calmado y entendiéndo todo finalmente. Estaba preparado y completamente en paz, como no estuvo nunca hasta ahora; para ir al definitivo y último lugar de su viaje. Por fin volvería a casa, él le esperaba allí. Le vería otra vez y ya no volverían a separarse nunca, su corazón estaba seguro de aquello. Caminó lentamente hacia el cruce ferroviario. Una cálida brisa le acarició dulcemente el rostro, despidiéndole y deseándole suerte en su cometido.

_"Dos destellos brillantes, iluminaron todo._

_De repente hay lágrimas de alivio._

_Tratando de vivir en un mundo sin ti, fué un error._

_Por lo menos, estoy finalmente en casa._

_De repente tú estás feliz también de que te encontrara._

_Mi final feliz ..."_

Se acercó a la orilla. No tuvo que esperar nada, el tren venía ya cerca, velozmente a su encuentro. Sonrió, feliz y le susurró que también lo amaba. Cerró sus ojos una última vez y saltó hacia las vias metálicas.

* * *

la letra de la cancion, usada en la ultima parte fue extraida de aqui:

. /wiki/Runaway_Boy_and_Lost_Girl

espero ke les haya gustado^^


End file.
